No More Kung Fu
by Desiderius Helmschmied
Summary: Harto de las burlas, harto de su patética vida, la aparición de esa extraña joven llamada "Tigresa" y la oferta de riqueza y reconocimiento harán que el Joven Po se embarque en un desafió mortal buscando cambiar su destino, harto de las historias de héroes y las leyendas de Kung Fu el mismo buscara alcanzar una nueva vida. No More Kung Fu, Este es un nuevo proyecto, lean y comenten


**Vengo a ustedes con un nuevo proyecto inspirado en el Videojuego "No More Heroes", algo de por si diferente a lo que uno esta a costumbrado, dejemos algunas cosas claras antes de empezar, todos los personajes son humanos, ademas de vivir en un mundo actual, aparecerán los clásicos personajes de Kung fu panda solo que algunos sufrirán cambios y otros no, descuiden la personalidad y actitud serán las mismas de siempre; me gustaría saber que piensan, si les gusto, si no, o que cambiarían, que a mi me guste este nuevo proyecto no significa que a ustedes también o de la misma forma, así que por favor, dejen un review con criticas constructivas, me serán de gran utilidad. aclarado esto, ****comencemos.****  
**

**Att. ****León**

* * *

**Kung fu Panda es propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

**No More Kung fu**

"_**Mi vida siempre ha sido patética, apodos como gordinflón, panzón, tragón, bola de grasa, y muchos mas siempre me han acompañado a lo largo de los años, principalmente en la escuela, tu sabes, cuando esos brabucones te señalan como el eslabón mas débil y no se alejan de ti, eres como su costal de boxeo personal, y durante años se prolonga tu sufrimiento, te marginan, te señalan y cuando crees haberte librado de ellos, otros llegan y ocupan su lugar, así fue y actualmente… es mi vida, tengo 27 años, un inservible titulo de maestro en Kung Fu, si, por si no lo sabían creí que el kung fu podría cambiarme la vida, ya sabes, pateándole el trasero a esos idiotas, pero… bueno, no funciono, regresando a mi vida actual… a si, 27 años, trabajo en un establecimiento de comida, vendiendo fideos con mi padre adoptivo, es divertido pero… no soy feliz que digamos, tengo una amplia colección de figuras de acción, una suscripción al club "Artículos de Kung fu", si, aunque haya dicho que es inservible, el Kung fu es algo que no puedo sacar de mi mente, empiezo a creer que necesito ayuda psicológica, á, también tengo un gato, creo que es el único que me entiende, tu sabes, cuando hablas a solas con el y parece como si escuchara atentamente todo lo que el dices para después maullar haciéndote pensar "gracias por comprenderme", aunque creo que lo hace solo para callarme y que le de comer, fuera de eso, mi vida es… no se lo que sea pero no es vida, tengo muchas deudas, muchos problemas y no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de como resolverlos, dios me ayude"**_

-Po, levántate, hijo, es hora de abrir el restaurante- la voz provenía de la planta de abajo, comenzó a abrir sus parpados lentamente, dejando que la luz entrara y le cegara, aquellos ojos verdes brillaron y comenzaron a recorrer el cuarto en el que estaba, el mismo cuarto desordenado de siempre, figuras de acción en el suelo, ropa interior en todos lados, platos de comida aun con comida en ellos, y claro, posters de Kung Fu en las paredes decorando el lugar; lanzo un gran bostezo y se tallo los ojos, tosió un poco y se incorporo en su cama, rascándose las axilas de una forma desagradable, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, pensando en el insufrible día que le aguardaba.

-Vamos hijo ya es tarde- la voz de su padre sonaba mas impaciente.

-¡Ya voy!- grito con flojera desanimo, se rasco la cabeza revolviendo los mechones de su cabello blanco, puso los pies en el suelo y se levanto dejando que la sabana que cubría su cuerpo cayera al piso, dejando ver un cuerpo marcado y musculoso, de complexión delgada y muy alto. _**"no se si recuerdan lo que les dije de "estar marcado de por vida" y también lo de "pensé que el Kung fu arreglaría mi vida", bueno, ambas cosas están relacionadas, cuando uno esta marcado de por vida, no importa cuanto cambie uno, los demás te siguen mirando igual, no importa si eres alto, bien parecido y musculoso, te seguirán viendo y mirando como la bola de grasa que un día fuiste y que muy probablemente aun siga debajo de todo ese musculo, si, eso pasa conmigo, debajo de este espectacular cuerpo, todas las chicas siguen viendo al viejo Po, el viejo y regordete Po"**_ No pensó siquiera en dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha, de que le servía, se había abañado la noche anterior, no había razón por la cual gastar mas agua, o al menos pensaba eso, tomo sus típicos pantalones de mezclilla azules y rotos de las rodillas, su playera de mangas cortas de color blanco y su chaqueta negra, reviso en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco unos lentes oscuros que de inmediato se puso, bajando las escaleras y como de costumbre resbalando en el ultimo escalón percatándose, que como todos los días, había olvidado ponerse los zapatos y por ir descalzo había resbalado, _**"Y esta es mi rutina, si, pasa todos los días, estúpidos zapatos"**_, con molestia subió, se coloco unos cómodos tenis de color negro, bajo de nuevo y esta vez se topo de frente con su padre.

-No olvides ponerte unos zapatos hijo- expreso como todas las mañanas.

-Si papá, lo se- el viejo tenia baja estatura, de cabello gris y una larga trenza cayéndole por la espalda, vestido con una camisa roja y unos pantalones blancos, llevaba cargando enormes ollas en los brazos.

-¿Que esperas Po?, te levantaste tarde, hay que preparar el restaurante para los clientes-

-Ya voy- respondió con una mueca y mirando al suelo.

"_**la rutina en el restaurante es simple, cocino con mi padre, sirvo las ordenes, lavo los platos y a dormir, a esperar la monotonía del día siguiente"**_

Había mucha gente, demasiada, aquel restaurante era bueno y bien conocido por su excelente comida, siempre había familias comiendo a todas horas del día, apurado y ajetreado, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, claramente falsa y con una mirada de completo fastidio.

-Busco al señor Po, ¿se encuentra aquí el señor Po?- una voz se alzo sobre las demás, preguntando por el, de inmediato el joven de cabello blanco alzo la vista y aun con platos en las manos se dirigió a donde le llamaban, era un cartero, con su uniforme y lo que aprecia ser un largo y rectangular paquete en el suelo.

-Yo soy Po- contesto, el hombre de bigote blanco lo miro ajustando sus lentes.

-Firme aquí- de inmediato lo reconoció, era el paquete que había ganado semanas atrás, gracias a su suscripción, había ganado algo que según el, era espectacular, ansioso firmo el papel y lo arrojo al cartero, tomando de inmediato el paquete entre sus manos.

-¡Es mio!- salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación encerrándose en el.

Sonaron los golpes en la puerta de madera acompañados de una voz que bien reconoció.

-¿Po?, ¿otra vez comprando baratijas?- era su padre.

-No papá, esta no es una baratija- respondió sin abrir la puerta un poco molesto por la ignorancia del viejo; rasgo el cartón destrozando el papel que recubría la caja desde adentro y desparramando el plástico que protegía el paquete, mirando con un gran brillo en sus ojos verdes que atravesaban los oscuros cristales de sus lentes, levantando una amplia espada de metal brillante, parecía la fusión de una daga con una espada, su mango dorado, su filoso aspecto, parecía cortar con solo mirarla, con un gran dragón rodeando la hoja, era sin duda increíble.

-la espada… ¡De los héroes!- grito alzándola y perforando el techo.

"_**Oh!, esa espada, ¡La espada de los Héroes!, espere durante semanas por ella, creo que haber ganado esa espada es lo mejor que me ha pasado… en la vida, si, probablemente se a lo mejor de mi vida"**_

-Genial ahora tengo que reparar esto- dijo al mirar el hueco en el techo que había causado su espada.

-Po, vuelve, hay que atender a los clientes- el joven de cabello blanco suspiro frustrado, coloco su nueva espada sobre una repisa y salió del cuarto.

-Si papá, vamos-

Anocheció pronto, el pasar tiempo en el restaurante, atendiéndolo, mantenía ocupado a cualquiera y hacia que las horas se fueran volando, pronto los clientes se fueron marchando y el restaurante quedo vacío, solo quedaba él, su padre había salido a comprar algunas cosas y Po estaba limpiando las mesas y ordenando las sillas, recogiendo y lavando los platos cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

-Ya cerramos, vuelva mañana- respondió desde la cocinas in prestar mucha atención.

-No vine a comer Po- la voz que escucho le puso en estado de alerta total, comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Zeng, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿a que has venido?- pregunto lleno de nervios y con una tensa expresión en el rostro.

-Sabes a lo que vengo Po- respondió el hombre de traje azul con dorado, de cabello negro y bien peinado, con un cigarrillo en la boca.

-Escucha… no se como decirte esto pero…- se rascaba la nuca y comenzaba a sudar, Zeng alzo una ceja mirándolo fijamente.

-No tengo el dinero- Zeng le soltó un puñetazo y una patada giratoria que por suerte Po logro esquivar._** "Recuerdan lo de "muchas deudas", bueno, Zeng es el cobrador, les debo mucho dinero a el y a su banda de… ladrones, y también les debo algunos favores, lo se, es complicado de explicar, pero el sueldo de un cocinarte de fideos no es muy bueno, ¡Tengo que sacar provecho de mis habilidades en Kung Fu, ¿para que mas me servirían?!"**_

-Calma Zeng, lo conseguiré, lo juro- dijo buscando evitar una lucha.

-¡Llevas con eso dos meses!- lanzo otra patada giratoria, Po lo tomo del pie y girándolo lo torció haciendo que el hombre de traje azul cayera al suelo.

-Esta vez es en serio, por favor dame mas tiempo- Zeng se levanto del suelo, se lo estaba pensando dos veces, Po seria sumiso, tímido y algo torpe, pero no era para nada débil, sacudió su traje y suspiro buscando calmarse.

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo por nuestra vieja amistad lo permitiré, pero escúchame bien panda, tienes tres meses para pagarme el doble de lo que me debes, ¿entendiste?- _**"Panda es como me llaman desde la secundaria, torpe, inútil y gordo en una sola palabra, era mi descripción perfecta, panda"**_

-¡¿El doble?!- pregunto exaltado.

-¡¿Entendiste?!- pregunto con mas fuerza.

-Si, entendí- respondió resignándose.

-Volveré en tres meses, espero que ese día tengas el dinero- se marcho dejando a un entristecido Po, sentado en el suelo, pensando en que rayos haría para conseguir el dinero.

Al llegar al restaurante encontró todo ordenado y limpio, las sillas y mesas acomodadas y los platos limpios, y en la barra de la mesa una nota.

"_Papá:_

_Ya limpie y ordene, no me esperes, salía a… no importa, salía a distraerme, es enserio, ¡no me esperes!"_

-Oh hijo, esta bien, después de todo mereces un descanso-

Con un trago en la mano y la cabeza sobre la barra pensaba en que demonios hacer, el bar le brindaba un descanso, un retiro en donde olvidarse de su patética vida, bebiendo y fumando y mirando a las atractivas chicas. _**"Creo que fue desde la universidad cuando comencé a beber, para relajarme un rato después de la pesada semana de estudio y burla de todos, por lo menos ahí podía ver a lindas chicas, aunque siendo sinceros, la mayoría me conocía y molestaba y las otras tenían pareja, creo que por eso me volví muy fan de beber ¡es lo único que podía hacer!"**_

-¿Otro Trago Po?- pregunto el dueño del bar, de tantos años conociéndolo, ya sabía que estaría ahí un buen rato.

-Si, sírveme otro, ¡es más!, treme la botella- respondió incorporándose y golpeando con su puño la barra, el dueño asintió y le trajo lo que le pidió.

Entre trago y trago paso el rato, ya era tarde, algunos seguían ahí bebiendo, entre ellos, Po, quien no podía encontrar solución al lio en el que estaba metido, tres meses para ganar el doble del dinero que debía, ya era un martirio pagar la suma principal, ahora pagar el doble sonaba terrible; escucho como se abría la puerta, el sonido de los tacones contra el suelo llamo su atención, se giro levemente, mirando de reojo, se topo con una bella joven de cabello rojizo, recogido en una coleta que caía sobre el lado derecho de su pecho, con un maquillaje muy curioso de color negro, asemejando las líneas de un Tigre de una forma muy atrayente, bien delineadas y no muy llamativas, solo lo suficiente, vistiendo un sexy atuendo de color rojo, saco, pantalones y tacones, con una camisa blanca desabotonada de arriba dejando ver sus prominentes pechos, el movimiento de su cadera al caminar era hipnótico, y algo en sus ojos color carmesí era mas que hechizante, Po se le quedo mirando como un completo bobo, mientras ella se aproximaba a la barra.

-Ho… hola…- saludo casi balbuceando, ella lo miro con una fría mirada, y una seria expresión en su rostro, Po trago saliva y supo que no quería hablar con el, acostumbrado a ello, se resigno a seguir bebiendo, sirviéndose otro trago.

-Hola- respondió ella sentándose a su lado, Po se giro de inmediato cruzando su vista con la de ella.

-Je, hola de nuevo, pensé que no…- respondió con esa sonrisa tonta.

-¿Qué no…?- pregunto buscando que completara lo que iba a decir.

-Olvídalo, mi nombre es Po, ¿te invito un trago?- aproximo la botella que tenia frente a el.

-Me gustaría, por cierto me llamo Tigresa- respondió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

"_**¡Cielos!, hasta su nombre es atrayente, ¡esta chica es ardiente en todo aspecto!, de verdad que tengo la mejor suerte del mundo, al menos me tenia que pasar algo bueno hoy ¿no?"**_

Po sirvió el trago en un vaso que tenia cerca, ella se lo bebió de golpe, algo que le dejo sorprendido al joven de cabello blanco, ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Te estaba buscando Po- dijo sin apartar su mirada de el.

-¿Buscando?, ¿a mi?, espera, ¡alguien me esta jugando una broma! ¿Cierto?- se levanto de golpe del banco en donde estaba sentado mirándola con cierto enojo y… frustración.

-No, esto no es una broma- le tomo por los hombros y lo obligo a sentarse.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué… me busca?- pregunto confundido.

-Tengo una oferta que no podrás rechazar- Po la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, con la boca un poco abierta, dudando, se sirvió otro trago y bebió.

-Te escucho-

Llego a la casa en la madrugada y cuidando de no despertar a su padre se escabullo hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro y dejándose caer de espaldas contra esta, mirando su desorden, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. _**"¿Cómo decirle que no? Esa chica era hermosa, ardiente, sexy, como negarme, debo hacerlo de una u otra forma"**_

Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a su cama, desvistiéndose y arrojando la ropa por todos lados hasta que escucho que algo pesado caía al suelo, si volteo y miro su espada efectivamente en el piso cubierta por sus pantalones, se acerco y la tomo en sus manos, comenzó a jugar con ella, haciendo elegantes movimientos y supuestos ataques, realmente sabia usar esa cosa, rio al verse así, se detuvo y la volvió a colocar en la repisa, mirándose en el reflejo de la hoja de la espada, acaricio suavemente el filo y a pesar de tener cuidado se corto con el, se llevo los dedos a la boca y se fue a acostar, mañana le esperaba un desafío nuevo. _**"Por fin, algo interesante en mi vida"**_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se levanto temprano, se vistió con sus pantalones de mezclilla rotos de siempre, su playera blanca y su chaqueta negra y esta vez no olvido sus zapatos, además de sus lentes oscuros, se miro en la espada como si se tratara de un espejo, había tomado un baño y ahora estaba fresco y listo para lo que sucedería ese día, sonrió lleno de confianza y se decidió a llevar consigo esa arma, busco una mochila donde cupiera sin provocar algún problema y salió de su habitación, bajando por las escaleras, fue curioso que esta vez no tropezara, quizá era la excitación que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento.

-Po, ¿adonde vas?- la voz de su padre lo detuvo, suspiro tratando de idear alguna escusa pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

-Tengo una cita papá, es todo- respondió con la verdad a medias, su padre lo miro confundido, Po comenzó a temer que no le creyera, _**"Después de toda una vida sin citas con lindas chicas no es extraño que mi padre dude de mi"**_, sin embargo, su padre comenzó a esbozar una ancha sonrisa.

-¡Por fin!- el grito de su padre le asusto para después suspirar aliviado.

-Al fin tienes una cita, sabia que alguna linda chica se fijaría en ti, ¡ese día llego por fin!-

-Si papá, ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir, llegare tarde-

-Esta bien, no la pierdas, se cortés con ella y no le muestres tus figuras de acción-

-¡Papá!- le reprocho.

-Tranquilo, ahora ve- Po sonrió y salió de la casa.

Las calles estaban despejadas, no había tráfico, a pesar de que la ciudad en que vivía se llamaba "Valle de la paz", no tenia mucho de pacifico, era grande, muy grande, en realidad eran cuatro ciudades juntas, conectadas por largas carreteras y puentes que conectaban a las cuatro, el residía en la zona sur, un lugar de bajo nivel, donde mayoritariamente habitaba gente con poco dinero y con muchos problemas. _**"Desde que era un joven estudiante me metí en muchos problemas con las pandillas de estos lugares, cuando me uní a la banda de Zeng creí que algunas cosas cambiarían, ahora veo que fui estúpido y nada cambio y me termine metiendo en mas problemas, vaya suerte la mía, solo que el día de hoy, esa suerte va a cambiar"**_

Un descuidado y sucio parque se mostraba frente a el, los juegos oxidados, abandonados, la hierba creciendo a los alrededores y la basura regada por todo el lugar, ese parque había tenido días mejores, Po miro con cierta nostalgia aquel lugar, mirando los juegos de metal, casi desechos por el tiempo, se sentó en una de las bancas de por ahí, esperando, mirando al cielo, cuando escucho unos pasos sobre la hierba, miro al frente y observo a un hombre de camisa tradicional china de color blanco con bordes negros y un pantalón azul, con una larga trenza cayéndole por la espalda y un ligero bigote, Po alzo una ceja al ver a tan extraño sujeto.

-Tu debes ser Lou- recibió un puñetazo en el rostro dejándole marcado la silueta del mismo.

-¡¿Pero que diablos te pasa?!- pregunto sobándose la nariz, el sujeto estaba en pose de pelea.

-Cuando se pelea, no se habla- lanzo una patada lateral a su cara, Po la esquivo levantándose de la banca y colocándose en posición.

-¡Entonces si eres Lou!-

-¡Que te calles y pelees!- intento golpearlo con sus puños pero el joven de cabello blanco los bloqueo, tomo uno de sus puños y torció su brazo hasta su espalda, colocándose el detrás.

-Eres bueno mocoso-

-Creí que no deberíamos hablar- el viejo lanzo un codazo hacia atrás, Po retrocedió y soltó su brazo liberándolo de aquel agarre.

-Es hora de terminar con esto- el viejo levanto los brazos hacia los lados y levanto una pierna en el aire.

-Ataque de la Grulla-

-¡Ese es un cliché!- Po lo golpeo en el rostro antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-Mocoso insolente- se levanto del suelo pero volvió a ser derribado por una patada frontal.

-Muy bien Lou, esto se acabo, yo te vencí, tu perdiste, nos vemos- Po bajo la guardia le sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse, pero fue detenido por el la voz del viejo.

-¿Eres tonto mocoso?, este no es un encuentro amistoso, estamos peleando a muerte- eso dejo petrificado a al joven de cabello blanco, volteo solo para recibir una patada en el rostro y ser derribado.

"_-Escuche que tienes talento para el Kung fu, podrías llegar a ser muy bueno, ganarías mucho dinero- Po escuchaba atentamente cada palabra proveniente de Tigresa._

_-Suena bien- le dio un sorbo a su trago._

_-Podrías llegar a ser un miembro del "Consejo de Maestros"-_

_-¿Qué tendría que hacer?- pregunto con curiosidad._

_-Luchar, solo eso, vencer a tus oponentes en un combate-_

_-¿Es todo?-_

_-Si, es todo-"_

-¡Ella nunca hablo de duelos a muerte!- grito molesto.

-Mocoso tonto, como crees que nos ganamos un lugar en el Consejo, no puede haber nuevos miembros si no se desechan a los anteriores- respondió tranquilamente Lou.

-¡¿Qué no pueden ser mas pacíficos?!-

-Somos guerreros mocoso, luchamos y morimos, es todo, ahora ¡pelea!- intento golpearlo en el suelo, Po rodo y se levanto, tomo su mochila y desenfundo aquella espada, Lou fijo sus ojos en ella.

-¿Crees que puedes matarme con eso?- pregunto burlonamente, un corte profundo en su mejilla fue su respuesta.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta?- Lou se enfureció y se dispuso a golpear de nuevo pero antes de levantar su puño sintió el filo del arma perforarle el abdomen, sintió la sangre corriendo y humedeciendo su camisa blanca, manchándola de rojo.

-Lo siento, nada personal-

-Lo hiciste bien mocoso, lo hiciste bien- sonrió para después morir, retiro la espada de su cuerpo y dejo que cayera al suelo, miro la hoja de su arma manchada, miro al cuerpo de Lou.

-Fue fácil- dijo a si mismo.

-Tienes talento, en verdad tienes talento- se dio vuelta y se topo con esos ojos carmesí, brillantes y ardientes.

-Tigresa…- le miro con una sonrisa.

-Podrías llegar a ser mas que un simple maestro de Kung fu, podrías llegar muy lejos…-

-No me dijiste que tenia que matar- le reprocho a la joven de cabello rojo, Tigresa lo miro con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Esto es así Po, si no puedes soportarlo, entonces debiste haberlo pensado antes de aceptar esto, esto es así Po, recuérdalo- Él la miro como cuestionándola y a la vez cuestionándose a el mismo, bajo un poco la mirada clavándola en la hierba.

-Entiendo, lo entiendo, ¿Qué sigue?-

-¿Te parece vernos mañana?-

-Si-

"_**Desde pequeño experimente lo que era la muerte, al morir mis padres, al verlos morir a manos de aquel desconocido, aprendí que la muerte era algo no solo natural, si no que era necesario, se podía matar a cualquiera, en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora, claro había consecuencias… solo si te atrapaban; conforme fui creciendo, en este lugar, donde uno debe sobrevivir en una manada de lobos, aprendía que uno debe comer o ser comido, es una lastima que durante los primeros años fuera tan sumiso, tan reprimido y tímido, si hubiera sido mas asertivo quizá desde un principio todos seria diferente, tal vez no mejor, pero si diferente"**_

Estaba sentado en la calle, frente a unos edificios viejos y prácticamente abandonados, las ventanas rotas, los muros pintados, el aspecto y el olor repugnante, sin embargo ahí estaba él, sentado en la banqueta, mirando a la calle, con la espada en sus manos, ya limpia, reflejando su rostro.

"-_Gordo, panzón, bola de grasa, asqueroso mantecoso…-"_

"_-Perdedor, inútil, cobarde, débil…-"_

Recordaba aquellas palabras, con ira, enojo, con tristeza y temor, mirando su reflejo en la hoja del arma, mirándose como si aun fuera aquel regordete niño, aun se miraba como un niño.

-Esto se acabo, se acabo- se levanto, guardo la espada en su mochila y con mirada decidida emprendió el camino a su casa.

-Hola Hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- su padre lo miraba con ternura, el también lo miraba como si fuera un niño, como a su pequeño, Po lo permitía, era su padre adoptivo después de todo, quien lo había querido después de todo, quien realmente le amaba.

-Bien papá, me fue bárbaro- sin mas que decir subió a su cuarto, sin duda le había dado todo un giro a su vida, esa misteriosa chica le había puesto de cabeza, y el no se arrepentía de nada, después de todo estaba arto de la monotonía, arto de ser quien era, arto de toda su vida.

Abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche, debía ser de madrugada, se incorporo en su cama, mirando la oscuridad de su habitación, sintió como si algo estuviera ahí, de inmediato sintió como algo peludo rozaba su mano.

-Sio- un gato de pelaje blanco ronroneaba y frotaba su cuerpo con el de él.

-Gato travieso ¿donde habías estado?-_**"SI los gatos hablaran seguro seria bárbaro"**_

-Déjame dormir Sio, mañana tengo cosas que hacer, creo que por primera vez todo sale… bien- volvió a acostarse mientras el gato se acurrucaba a su lado, recuperando el sueño y quedándose dormido con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Papá, voy a salir- Po estaba con su mochila negra parado frente a su padre en espera de alguna respuesta.

-Esta bien hijo, esta bien, solo no regreses muy tarde-

-Claro pa, claro –

Era la primera vez que salía de la zona sur, la primera vez que recorría la carretera que conectaba con la zona este, estaba asombrado, por primera vez observaba de cerca la gran ciudad, los edificios altos, aquellos rascacielos inmensos y brillantes reflejados en sus ojos, desde el autobús podía mirar con verdadera emoción, su vida comenzó a cambiar.

-¿A dónde diablos tenia que ir?- miraba un pequeño mapa buscando la localización del lugar donde había quedado de verse con Tigresa.

-¡Maldita sea!- en medio de la calle, rodeado de gente que le ignoraba, maldecía en voz alta.

-¿Pareces perdido?, ¿primera vez fuera de casa?-

-¡Tigresa!- grito al reconocer su voz.

-Que bueno que estas aquí-

-Cállate y sígueme- Po comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su carácter, rio y comenzó a seguirla, fascinado por la ciudad, por su inmensidad, por la gente que transitaba por las calles.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos, mirando moverse las caderas de Tigresa de un lado a otro.

-A las afueras de la zona este, ¡y quieres dejar de mirarme así!- una cachetada le tomo por sorpresa.

-Aunque lleves lentes oscuros no creas que no siento tu mirada idiota- Po solo sonrió nerviosamente.

-Lo siento- dijo rascándose la nuca. _**"¿Cómo diablos no quiere que la mire si es tan ardiente?"**_

Pronto diviso un auto de color negro estacionado al otro lado de la calle, con un hombre de traje gris, de corbata, chaleco y saco, fumando un cigarrillo y al parecer esperando a alguien, esperándolos, Tigresa y Po se aproximaron.

-Sube al auto- dijo autoritariamente.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto mirando al extraño sujeto.

-Un amigo, nos llevara a donde debes ir- Po subió al auto en la parte de atrás, sentándose junto a Tigresa, rápidamente partieron de ahí, cruzando la ciudad dirigiéndose a un lugar desconocido, Po miraba por la ventanilla con mucha emoción.

-¿Estas listo?-

-¡Claro que estoy listo!, no importa quien sea ese idiota le pateare el trasero- dijo energéticamente, volteando a verla.

-Deberías tomarlo mas en serio- dijo sin mirarlo.

-¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto alzando una ceja, con una expresión de interrogación en la frente.

-Por que pareces un niño- dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con cierto enojo.

-¿Parezco un niño?, había pensado en dejarme crecer las patillas- dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada y miraba su reflejo en la hoja, utilizándola como espejo personal, algo que hizo enojar mas aun a ella.

-¿Por que no la barba?- pregunto con sarcasmo, escondiendo su enojo.

-No, la barba no, tengo el cabello blanco, si me dejo crecer la barba pareceré un anciano-

-¡Lo ves!- grito molesta asustándolo.

-¡Te preocupas por que te corten la barba cuando vas a perder la cabeza!- le grito a punto de golpearlo.

-Sabes… no entiendo lo que dices- una potente cachetada le dejo marcada en la mejilla la silueta de la mano de ella.

-¡¿Ahora que hice?!-

-¡Eres un niño!-

-¡Esta bien, se que soy inmaduro, no tenias que golpearme!-

-¡Si lo sabes entonces compórtate como un adulto!-

-Esta bien, esta bien, calmémonos- Tigresa lo miraba con furia y con el puño levantado, Po podía sentir el calor de su mirada, de su enojo, no estaba asustado, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con gente así.

-¿Si me comporto como un adulto… saldrías conmigo?- pregunto con una sonrisa, Tigresa apretó con más fuerza su puño, Po sentía como estaba a punto de romperle la mandíbula de un golpe, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

-Esta bien… si no te matan… saldré contigo- al escuchar eso abrió los ojos y se topo con el rostro de ella algo sonrojado, mirando hacia otro lado evitando que el la mirara, aun así lo noto.

-¡Oh Si!-

-No te emociones idiota, aun no vences a tu siguiente objetivo-

-A si, ¿Quién es por cierto?-

-Por que no bajas y lo averiguas- no se había dado cuenta que el auto se había detenido, miro por la ventanilla y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver aquel enorme palacio, eso era lo que parecía y seguramente era, un palacio, en la enorme puerta dorada, escrito en grandes letras de oro, decía "Gongmen"

-¡Woooow!-

-¿Qué esperas?, entra-

-¿No piensas venir conmigo?-

-No-

-¡¿Y como se supone que regrese a casa?!-

-No lo se, averígualo- de una patada en el abdomen expulso al joven de cabello blanco del auto para después arrancar dejándolo ahí.

-¡Eh vuelve aquí!- grito sin efecto alguno, el auto se perdió en la lejanía. _**"Esa chica será una belleza pero… ¡Es una Maldita Desgraciada!"**_

El gran corredor que conducía al palacio estaba hecho del mejor mármol, parecía caminar sobre un espejo, el enorme jardín que le rodeaba era mas que hermoso, con fuentes de bello Jade y estatuas que sin duda debían valer una fortuna, Po estaba mas que asombrado, sus ojos brillaban atravez de sus lentes oscuros, babeaba maravillándose cada vez mas, al llegar y subir las escaleras toco la gran puerta plateada, de inmediato se abrieron dejando ver a dos hermosas mujeres de grandes atributos las cuales vestían solo un ligero y delgado bikini de color rojo, Po quedo en Shock, quien vivía ahí estaba en lo mas alto de la cima, de la cumbre del éxito, bañándose en lujos y montañas de dinero, en compañía de las mas bellas mujeres, sin preocupaciones, sin problemas; las dos chicas sonriéndole le invitaron a pasar, su "señor" le esperaba, si bien estaba sombrado con solo ver el patio de adelante, se maravillo aun mas al ver el interior del lugar, lleno de las mejores comodidades tecnológicas que el mundo moderno podía ofrecer, todo reluciente, brillante, Po miraba en todas direcciones y no encontraba nada que no le dejara babeando y con los ojos apunto de salírsele de las cuencas, a pesar de sus lentes oscuros era deslumbrado por todo lo que observaba; al subir las escaleras se topo de frente con una habitación que mas parecía la sala del trono de un rey, rodeada de pilares con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, en el centro un gran trono dorado y en el sentado junto a dos chicas mas, un hombre bastante alto, de piel grisácea y cabello negro brillante, con un peinado muy extraño, una cresta que parecía simular un gran cuerno, llevaba varias perforaciones en el rostro, en la nariz, en los labios y en las orejas, llevaba un Traje blanco con camisa negra y corbata dorada_** "!Demonios! ¡Este tipo exageraba con el oro!"**_,

Llevando caros añillos con diamantes en cada dedo y con una mirada de seriedad absoluta.

-Bienvenido a "Gongmen", mi palacio- dijo recibiéndolo.

-Si, lo se, lo leí en la entrada-

-¿Lo leíste? JAJAJAJAJAJA no sabia que los pobres de la zona Sur supieran leer JAJAJAJAJA- Po se ofendió con ese comentario, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto con un tono frio y serio.

-Lo que escuchaste- se levanto de su trono, su altura era increíble, media mas de dos metros, y su mirada estaba llena de desprecio hacia el.

-Suenas muy arrogante ¿sabes?, deberías ser mas humilde, los de la zona Sur mantenemos en pie la Industria, mantenemos a todos ustedes los ricachones en lo alto, sin nosotros, todo se les vendría abajo- _**"Como explicarlo, digamos que El valle de la paz no solo esta dividido en cuatro, cada una también es como un sector, la zona Sur es el sector industrial, donde los obreros se matan diez horas al día trabajando en fabricas para que idiotas como estos se llenen los bolsillos mientras que los trabajadores terminan viejos y acabados, con apenas una miseria para vivir lo que les queda de vida, cuando era niño soñaba con vivir algún día en la zona Este, el sector empresarial, donde los grandes empresarios viven y trabajan en esos grandes rascacielos, llenos de lujo y riqueza"**_

-JA… JAJA… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- aquel hombre estallo en carcajadas.

-¿De que te ríes imbécil?- pregunto Po.

-De ti, pequeño idiota, ¿Quién te crees tu para venir a hablarme así?, no eres mas que un insecto, un pobre obrero, tu no eres nadie- Po se enfureció, apretó su puño y lanzo un puñetazo al abdomen del enorme sujeto, mas fue grande su sorpresa al sentir un fuerte dolor en su puño y darse cuenta que el tipo era mas duro de lo que parecía, fue como golpear un muro de hierro.

-¿Qué pasa, te dolió?- Po levanto su mirada y se cruzo con la de el, de inmediato se aparto sobándose la mano.

-¡¿Pero de que mierda estas hecho, de oro también?!- _**"Con tanto oro por aquí no me extrañaría que el bastardo estuviera hecho de él"**_

-JAJAJAJAJA lo vez, ni siquiera puedes golpearme, chicas, traigan mi "Martillo Cloud"- se abrieron las puertas de golpe, dejando ver a cuatro chicas cargando un enorme martillo, _**"Debo admitirlo, el bastardo tiene estilo"**_

Por un segundo Po se imagino siendo cargado por hermosas chicas, llevado a un gran trono y siendo alimentado con los mas deliciosos manjares, sin duda aquella visión le distrajo completamente, hasta que sintió el gran martillo clavarse en su rostro, mandándolo a volar hasta chocar con la pared.

-¡No estaba listo!- grito sobándose la cara, sus lentes oscuros se habían roto, los cristales estaban estrellados, aun así se levanto y recogiéndolos del suelo se los coloco, nuevamente.

-JAJAJAJAJA deberías poner más atención sino quieres morir-

-Pues será mejor que te prepares, no pienso caer ante un bastardo como tu- desenfundo su espada y se coloco en guardia.

-Bien muchacho, muy bien, ¡esta por enfrentarte a mi el poderoso Maestro Rino Trueno mejor conocido como "El Dios Trueno"!- levanto su martillo y comenzando a girarlo lo estrello contra el suelo destrozando el suelo emitiendo un fuerte sonido semejante a un trueno que hizo estallar todos los cristales y objetos frágiles cercanos incluyendo lo que quedaba de los lentes oscuros de Po.

"_**Esto se va aponer feo"**_


End file.
